


Willing to Wait

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Sasha, Pre-Season/Series 07 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Lying doesn’t come easy, especially after having sex with your dead friend’s grieving wife in a coward’s camp.





	Willing to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Maggie/Sasha - comfort.
> 
> **Spoilers for all of season seven.**

“We gotta wait,” Maggie says into the darkness of their trailer. She nuzzles into Sasha’s side, fingers curling loosely against the soft flannel of her shirt. “Just like Rick said. It’s all about timing.”

Sasha nods. She traces patterns against Maggie’s bare back, against the soft, sweat-damp grain of her skin. Unlike Maggie, she’s not a born leader—she had to forge herself into one with blood and tears. So the lying doesn’t come easy, especially after having sex with your dead friend’s grieving wife in a coward’s camp.

She wishes she still had a stub of Abraham’s cigar left. Maybe it would put a hair on her chest.

“We’ll wait,” she says, leaning down to kiss the crown of Maggie’s head. She thinks she could be good at this if she tried, this comforting thing—the light kisses and touches and smiles. Maggie deserves someone like that. “I trust you. We’ll wait.”

Before sundown the next day, she and Rosita will be crossing into Sanctuary, and then there won’t be anyone to hold Maggie at night, to run fingers down her spine, to keep her warm. Sasha supposes she’ll find a way to live with that— _if_ she lives.


End file.
